rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Boku
General Name: Boku Age: Unknown, likely 1000+ D.O.B: Unknown Race: Shinigami, Vaizard Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Unmarried Appearance Height: 5' 2" (~1.5 m) Weight: 90 lb (~40 kg) Hair: White, wispy Eyes: Dark brown Skin: Light-Skinned Boku looks like what he is: a very old man. Being more than a thousand years old, several deep wrinkles down to his waist. His eyes are brown, though it's often indistinguishable due to the fact that they're crease his worn face. He has no hair atop his head, but he has a wispy white beard that hangs all the way squinted near-shut all the time. Appropriately for a man of his age, Boku has a very frail frame and a slightly hunched posture that impedes his ability to perform strenuous physical activity. He leans on his dormant Zanpakuto for support when not in combat, though it is not entirely necessary. When Boku activates his mask, he begins physically convulsing and writhing as though in intense discomfort. His usually white reiatsu becomes jet-black and assimilates around his face and neck, creating a samurai Somen made of a bone-like material marked with a black cross with the vertex at the bridge of the nose. Personality Boku has an air of wisdom about him, and for good reason. He has an astounding grip on spiritual matters and often seeks out ways to share his knowledge as a way for accommodating for his lack of usefulness in other practices such as hakuda and zanjutsu. He loves to talk about and study kido and Zanpakuto spirits, though giving instruction of any sort is pleasing to him. Another distinguishing trait about Boku is that he has a bizarrely strong spiritual connection to his zanpakuto to the point where it could be described as near-obsessive. In fact, Boku is forthrightly proud of anything that distinguishes him as a shinigami in his old age. Despite this pride, Boku generally acts humbly among others, shinigami or otherwise. One more distinguishing trait about Boku is that, despite his great wisdom, he has an absolutely horrible memory. For whatever reason he often forgets details about his identity, such as the fact that he has a cane. This leads to a number of misunderstandings about trivial matters. Luckily, he does not often forget important events or instructions. Boku's hollow mask brings him great shame and embarrassment, which is the reason for his clinging to his zanpakuto and shinigami customs so dearly. Despite his difficulty using Kido as a vaizard, he will stop at nothing to study it if it helps him deny his identity. Once he dons the mask, Boku loses all regard for human life and pacifism, slinging ceros and hado left and right as he pleases. Despite the fact that Boku generally wishes to use his control of Kido to protect himself and others, his inner hollow essentially forces him to cause as much destruction and harm as possible. Likes Dislikes History Little is known about Boku and his past; for good reason. Boku knows little to nothing about his life before becoming a shinigami. The origin of his Vaizard mask is also unknown to him. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Boku (Zanpakuto) Boku (the Zanpakuto) is technically permanently in shikai as a cane, but while "dormant" it is for all intents and purposes sealed until its master engages in combat or calls upon it himself. While "dormant", it takes the form of a crudely-carved wooden cane. There is no known release command that Boku uses to release his zanpakuto, as it is always in its shikai state. To release it from dormancy Boku will often simply call out the weapon's name; though it is unnecessary. Boku (the Zanpakuto) is able to shift its form to best serve its master. While "dormant", it takes the form of a crudely-carved wooden cane. However, in combat it is most likely to shift into a defensive tool such as a wooden shield or breastplate to protect its fragile wielder from physical harm. The only conditions are that the Zanpakuto cannot grow significantly in mass nor can it make a transformation that is not strictly physical (ie: becoming a golem or a weapon with a different reiatsu-based effect). The wood is just as durable as the steel of any comparably powerful Zanpakuto, as it is, in theory, identical in composition as a spiritual weapon. Despite the fact that Boku is barely taxed by making his Zanpakuto transform, he cannot transform it immediately after it has changed shape. (2 turns must pass before Boku can change the shape again. If he transforms it rapidly, it becomes easier to break.) Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Boku is a generally benign, easygoing presence. He doesn't mind at all when people approach him for any reason and especially likes to help answer questions. OC Relationships Out of Character Info USA Eastern Time. Generally active between 5:50 AM - 7:20 AM, 3:00 PM - 3:15 PM, and 6:00 PM-9:30 PM. I'm not a great writer, so PLEASE let me know if there's any ambiguity with a response of mine. Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard